re: PH-6
by iamsolarflare
Summary: Set in the world of Continents (the same as Deadbeat Pseudo). Three mysterious figures send each other messages as they take down someone threatening the Continents. Contains some cursing; in email format.


**subject: PH-6**

Hey Boss,

We've got one of those guys again, and the Players are wising up more than usual.

I think it's PH-6, how are we going to get him?

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

I'm coming this time. Get Maggie.

What was this one's ability, transmutation? Dress in non-game armor so he can't bug it out.

Make sure no Virii are in the area, his glitchform might be bad news.

- GK

* * *

**fwd: PH-6**

[currently hiding forwarded message]

Maggie, we're back up off the ground again. This guy's in the Nether, plenty of lava for you?

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

HELL YES. I'll be right there.

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

We'll be splitting up, so pay attention.

Maggie, take your best route. Gather anything you need along the way.

Jake, head for the redstone fuses. I've done some scouting - snap the third circuit on the right and it'll take a good five minutes for the backup to kick in.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

So where do you come in?

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Once Jake gets the lights I'll head in for the front.

Has the guy been sent his warning?

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

I sent him the official notice, got this back:

"_Not unless you think you can stop me. Just try it._"

Little ominous, no?

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

It's bluster. Let's kick this guy's ass.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Here now - underside barely protected at all. Clearly he wasn't expecting natural Fire Resistance.

There's a crapton of Wither Skeletons around.

Wish me luck?

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

In as well. Not in the right place though, I'll fight my way down.

Luck wished, Mag.

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

They couldn't get me, down half a heart at most. But thanks.

There's a spawner here - it's kinda making me think he's using these mobs?

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

What for?

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

If he's crazy enough? Could be a Wither.

In the basement now.

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Working my way to his 'throne room'. Let's look into that Wither thing, please?

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

He'd be pretty insane to summon a Wither, it'd destroy his fort.

Still, look out.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Okay. Pretty sure there's someone else down here...

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Watch your back, then.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

IT'S A PLAYER. WORKING FOR THE GUY.

Things just got complex. What now?

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Kill 'im.

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

DO NOT kill him unless he attacks you.

We don't want him thinking anything other than what he believes now.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

He started yelling at me to "not defy his master", and then attacked.

He's fast, I think he has a Speed effect on him.

Shit, I'm not good at hand to hand and if I use my sword he'll get suspicious.

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

That better?

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

DON'T DO THAT! You nearly caught me.

That aside, the lava was appreciated. Shouldn't you be by the throne room?

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

I am. You're below me.

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Cord ready to be cut. Boss?

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

On my way.

- GK

* * *

**subject: Official Notice from the Griefer King**

Hello PH-6,

This is your final warning.

As you may well know, there is one rule to the Continents: Do not, under any circumstances, allow Players to see you.

You are not only disobeying this rule, but have contracted a Player as a SERVANT.

The rule is there for a reason - it is what protects us from oblivion. You are teetering on the edge of this cliff.

One way or another, you WILL be put back in your place.

I do hope you plan to come quietly?

- GK

* * *

**re: Official Notice from the Griefer King**

Fuck off.

- Herobrine

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Jake. Cut the lights.

- GK

* * *

**re: Official Notice from the Griefer King**

Well then... Lights out.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Maggie, Jake. Let's gather in the throne room.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Here.

-Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Here as well.

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

He's charging at me from behind?

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Yeah. WAS.

That looked like it hurt. Maybe he should research your preferred weapons next time.

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Do you guys hear something?

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

It's a WITHER. You were right, Jake.

Shit.

- Maggie

* * *

**re: PH-6**

It's faster than normal. Jake, take PH-6 and get him out of the server. Drop him in a badseed.

Maggie? Let's move.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Got it.

- Jake

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Maggie, the thing's got its shield up. I can't fight it anymore.

- GK

* * *

**re: PH-6**

Told you that you needed a secondary melee weapon.

I got this. Maybe.

- Maggie

* * *

**subject: Notice to the general Continents**

PH-6 has been banished to a badseed due to disobeying the prime rule of the Continents.

Remember not to follow his example.

- GK

* * *

**((Ah. This was fun. Review please - I want to know what you thought of both the format and characters!))**


End file.
